


all the money I had is gone

by Isis



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Wade contemplates life, love, luck, and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the money I had is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Fanvid made for Festivids 2009 as a gift for theanonsisters.

[all the money I had is gone](http://vimeo.com/56515207) from [Isis Colorado](http://vimeo.com/user15532083) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

You can download this vid from my website (please right-click and save): [all the money I had is gone](http://hieroglyfics.net/video/Yuma.avi)


End file.
